


Girl Talk (Side Story 2)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Kenny/Mysterion [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: Tricia coaxes Karen to talk about what happened between her and the thugs. (TW: Almost rape?)





	Girl Talk (Side Story 2)

Tricia pulls the pieces of ribbon from Karen's hair as she brushes it out. "You gonna tell me what happened here, or am I supposed to ignore the bruises?" Tricia speaks bluntly, questioning her friend.  
"It's a long story, Trish." Karen pulls her knees to her chest, exposing more bruises from under her nightgown.  
"We have all night Kare." Tricia tugs at the last piece of ribbon, which appears to have been burned into Karen's scalp.  
Karen doesn't even flinch until she sees the red dripping from the ribbon, "Am I bleeding?" she looks back at Tricia who's already gathering a damp cloth she had used to wash her face.  
"Yep."  
"Kenny's going to be so upset if he finds out.." Karen looks to the floor.  
"Karen, he's not going to be upset with YOU; You do realize that, correct?"  
"He just worries so much, and I'm scared he's going to get himself hurt over me." Karen trails off as Tricia pats at her scalp with the cloth.  
"Karen, please." Tricia pulls Karen around to look into her eyes, tears begin to form. "Please tell me what happened?"  
"Fine.." Karen pulls away and looks to the floor, she pats the spot beside her, "just.. keep playing with my hair, okay? and I'll tell you everything.."  
"Agreed." Tricia sits beside her friend, pulling her to lean against her shoulder. She slowly runs her fingers through Karen's hair as she speaks.  
"I had learned a little of Kenny's schedule and decided that after having watched him eat all those fancy dinners - I wanted to try some of those foods."  
"Wouldn't Kenny have taken you if you'd asked?" Tricia questions.  
"Probably, but he already spoils me so much.. Even his friends joke about it I mean, you heard what Stan said." Karen pouts.  
"Back to the story?" Tricia gently tugs at Karen's ear, then continues rubbing at her scalp and running fingers through her hair.  
"Right, so.. I was dumb. I knew Kenny was going to be there around 7 when he got off work at the City Wok; so I showed up around 6:45-ish and asked the men if they would mind buying me dinner and stuff."  
"Wow.. Dumb is an understatement Karen, you could've been in some serious trouble!"  
"I know, and.. I was." Karen blushes, "I shouldn't put myself in situations where I'd need to be saved."  
"You're lucky Mysterion showed up." Tricia barks, "I read the news."  
"My guardian angel," Karen whispers. "He always protects me, but that doesn't mean I need to depend on him."  
"Seems you've learned your lesson?" Tricia pauses, "Okay, I'll stop interrupting - keep going."  
"So they seemed to get the hint that I'm not my brother and I'm underage, until they were too drunk to worry about those things." She continues, "Then they wanted me AND Kenny.. I saw what they had set up." She quivers, remembering the setup from the reservation room. "They were trying to pin me down and pull off my clothes, but thanks to Kenny I've learned some self defense; However it was a losing battle. There were four of them and only one of me. They almost had my pants off when Mysterion arrived."  
"Wow Karen, I'm so glad he showed up when he did; and I'm so glad you made it out with only a few cuts and bruises."  
"Me too, Tricia." Karen pulls Tricia into a hug, sobbing softly. "I could've been raped."  
"Or worse." Tricia hugs tighter.  
"Mysterion was shot 13 times, no pulse, no breathing, and still somehow made it out alive and seemingly fine." Karen whimpers. "He showed up today and told me he'd find them."  
"They'll never get away with it. He's so protective of you!" Tricia smiles. "Happier notes?"  
"Kenny told me he'd tell me who his date was if it went well!"  
" You've GOT to spill that TEA!!!" They both fall over laughing.  
"I've never seen him so nervous getting ready to meet a client!" Karen squeals, "He asked ME for advice!"  
"What?! You?! Who's never had a date EVER?" Tricia giggles.  
"Well.. I at least knew to tell him to brush his teeth?" Karen blushes.  
"What time is it?" Tricia looks over to the clock, which stopped ticking forever ago.   
Karen walks over to her phone, "It's like 11:30. We should probably actually work on this homework." She whines.  
"Kenny will NEVER let me over again if we don't." Tricia half grins, "So over-protective."  
"Afterwards though, I demand a movie to make up for all this mushy bullshit."  
"Deal, but what movie?" Tricia asks.  
"Hmm.. How about... 'Dogma'?" Karen pulls the DVD from the shelf and passes it to Tricia.  
"Looks good, why not?" She examines.  
"You've never seen it?!" Karen gasps. "That settles it, we're watching it!"  
"Okay! Homework first though!" Tricia grabs for her backpack, laughing.  
"Ugh FINE!" Karen unzips her bookbag. "I hate algebra." She rolls her eyes.


End file.
